


Nice meeting you, Zeke.

by AlfherWulf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfherWulf/pseuds/AlfherWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short alternate ending and minor canon divergence to Supernatural episode 9x03, written to help me ignore what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice meeting you, Zeke.

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon parts- Cas killed the reaper rather than sleeping with her. Naomi isn't dead. Sue me.

“Are there... any more burritos?” Cas asks. Dean points to the table.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” he replies, struggling to piece a full sentence together, totally amused. Cas smiles his thanks, and wanders food-wards.  
  
“Our little Cas. He tracked and stabbed a reaper. That is... perfect.” Dean hides his grin in his food. Human Cas is going to make a fantastic hunter.  
  
He looks up when he doesn’t hear a response, and realizes he’s talking to Zeke, not Sam.  
  
“Dean. We must speak,” says the angel inside his brother. Dean nods, a little startled. He turns to where Cas sits, devouring a burrito.  
  
“Hey. Ah, Cas. Me and Sam are just gonna go... look at some files,” he says, loud enough for Cas to hear him across the hall. Zeke nods gravely. Dean resists the urge to facepalm. The dude might be an angel but he’s a terrible actor.  
  
“Okay. I’ll be here,” replies Cas through a mouthfull of food. Apparently he hasn’t quite got a hold on the dynamics of a mouth just yet.  
  
Dean and Zeke walk a few rooms away, out of earshot of Cas, and Kevin, who’s in his bedroom/study, and from the sound of it shooting zombies on his xbox. Actually come to think of it Dean really needs to talk to him about remembering to sleep. But that’s not important right now.  
  
Zeke speaks first.  
  
“I have good news and bad news.” Dean’s heart drops. Of course there is bad news, to ruin his day. It was going so well, too.  
  
“Well hit me with the bad first,” he says, trying to keep any hint of concern out of his voice.  
  
“The bad news is that I have to leave. Naomi has spoken to me, and she requires my presence,” he replies.  
  
“I’m sorry, what? You can’t leave, you know that Sam-” Zeke holds up his hand, to still Dean’s suddenly aggressive protestations.  
  
“The good news is that I believe Sam is well enough for me to leave his body,” he says.  
  
“Wait, seriously?” asks Dean, ecstatic. Zeke smiles, and Dean gives him a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
“It was an honour to meet you, Dean Winchester,” says Zeke.  
  
“Oh you mean you’re leaving like _right now_?” asks Dean. He kinda thought that Zeke had meant by the evening, or in a few hours or something.  
  
“Indeed. I hope to see you again someday. I wish you luck in the future. If you need to see me again, you know how to contact me. I understand the awkward nature of this situation, but when or if Sam learns that I was here I would appreciate you telling him that I am entirely indebted to him.”  
Dean scratches the back of his head, and then sticks his hand out to shake. Which is totally weird, shaking hands with Sam. Or Zeke in Sam. Or whatever, it’s weird, okay?  
  
“Thanks for, you know, patching Sam up, I guess,” says Dean.  
  
Zeke grasps his hand, and they shake, then Sam’s body rocks a little, and Dean watches as Zeke’s grace exits the vessel, and flows away through the corridor to the front door.  
  
Sam comes too, a little disoriented, in a different place to where he was a second ago, standing in front of Dean as a bright light disappears around the corner.  
  
“What the hell was that!?” asks Sam, concern and confusion etched deep into his puppy-like face. Deans face breaks into a huge grin.  
  
“You’re okay! Sammy it’s great to see you, man,” he says. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Umm, okay, I guess,” he looks down at himself. “A little tired, maybe. Why? What was that, Dean?”  
  
Dean moves back towards where Cas is, gesturing to Sam.  
  
“Come on, let’s grab something to eat and I’ll explain exactly what’s been going on.” he says. Sam nods, still a little on edge, and follows him.  
  
Dean closes his eyes for a second, and relaxes a little as a small amount of tension flows out of his body.  
  
They get back to the dining room, and Kevin has apparently emerged, scavenging for food. He turns to them, nervous distress written all over his face, fidgeting with a sandwich. Cas sits behind him, wearing a quizzical expression.  
  
“Oh thank god you’re here,” says Kevin, relief pouring into his eyes. “You can deal with this one,” he says, and literally runs out of the room. Sam has picked up a burger, oblivious to the strange tension in the air.  
  
“Ah, Dean. Kevin said you would be able to help me with this,” Cas says. “I have a question.”  
  
“Sure, Cas, what is it?” asks Dean, sitting on the edge of the table. Sam munches on his food, now listening.  
  
Cas turns to him, fixing his gaze, and narrows his eyes a little, head tilted to the side. “I’d like to know what exactly is the function of the foreskin?”  
  
Sam actually giggles, and Dean chokes on thin air. Sam stands up and follows Kevin, jogging out of the room.  
  
“This one’s all yours,” he calls over his shoulder, barely able to contain his laughter. Dean puts his head in his hands. This is going to be so fucking weird.


End file.
